


Blood

by miss_grey



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Animal Sacrifice, Blood, F/M, M/M, OT3, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood was the surest way to please the gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

 

 

Blood was the surest way to please the gods.

Ragnar had given them blood since he was a child, and now splashed it on the earth, cut it into the land, spilled it into the thrashing, foaming seas.  Bathed in it.  Baptized.

Lagertha too, was experienced in the spilling of blood.  _You could not kill me, even if you tried for one hundred years._ Her own had stained her body and her hands more than once.  She’d slit throats and cut out the hearts of the men who would have harmed her family.  Her own blood had been spilled in the heat of a battle, and in the bed-chamber, with the births of each of her children.  She’d brought them forth from her own loins, bloody and screaming, and the gods had been pleased.

Even Athelstan, the priest, was familiar with the shedding of blood, and the sacredness of it.  The blood that he’d spilled had been in defense of his new family, of those he had grown to love during the cold, dark days of winter, and the long, prosperous days of summer.  The family whose hall he had slept in, and whose children he had cared for.  He had shed the blood of enemies for their safety, and would gladly do so again.  But there was another kind of blood he was familiar with, also.  _Sanguis Deus._ Imbibed, upon knees, with head bowed, and prayer on his lips.

They slaughtered a buck in the depths of winter, on the eve of Yuletide, and they made of it a sacrifice, to please Odin, and Thor, and Freya.  It was Lagertha who took it down, Ragnar who slit its throat, and Athelstan who said the words.

They lay together, the three of them, naked, painting each other’s bodies with the dark red blood.

And the gods were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fic for this fandom. I hope you enjoyed--I really like this show :)


End file.
